Changes!
by Limanehious
Summary: What would you think if you find a book about a boy with the same last name as yours? And he looks EXACTLY like you? And it's published in the future? Will you be curious and read it? OF COURSE YOU WILL! Join The Maraunders and friend reading it. Major AU


_This is my first real story so please review to let me know how its gone! I have updated everything and got a beta so if you've read some of it and the next few chapters don't make any sense, I would advice you reread the first two chapters._

_I do not own harry potter or any of their things, I just am borrowing the characters and playing around with them…_

Thank you to fraxinos for being my great friend and brilliant writer!

_**Chapter 1: Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone**_

It was a miserable rainy day when it happened! Lily and her two best friends, Clarissa Ranshaw and Muthucha (who likes to be called Pukkii) Tudor, were gossiping in Lily's head room, all three girls were unlikely beautiful in their own ways.

Clarissa had gorgeous clear skin which not only easily caught a tan but likewise burned just as easily too. She also had dyed red hair which was long, straight, extremely thick and beautiful. She had extremely blue eyes and a perfect body, and though she covered herself with makeup, she always looked better with less on, and despite the fact that she had cute freckles which she hated, Lily and Pukkii loved them. She was the girl version of Sirius Black (who will be explained later) with good looks and incredible flirting skills; half blood from her late mother's side, but it was overall, from a very respectable family.

Pukkii on the other hand was very unusual; there was no one quite like her. She was originally from Thailand and had beautiful tanned skin 24/7; she had black eyes and perfectly proportioned facial features. Her short black hair was so glossy it looked almost unnatural, yet it could be nothing but as she had never touched it with her wand. She looked gorgeous with a tiny amount of makeup and her normal straight hair. She was a pureblood and came from a VERY long line of sorcerers. Alas her parents aren't the most considerate of people, and she is now currently betrothed to Sirius Black, both of whom didn't want it to happen.

Lily also was beautiful, with thick, naturally curly hair which she hated and tried to keep straight at all times. She had pale clear skin and red cheeks, long black eyelashes and rich red lips. She was as petite as the girls tall and fully developed, and had a lot of admirers, including a certain James Potter! She is a muggleborn but knew about the wizarding world before she was 11. She has a sister called Petunia who is a muggle and hates Lily because Lily is a witch and she isn't. Petunia has recently married a whale (literally) called Vernon Dursley who Lily despises with all the power, Lily doesn't like to admit it but even after Petunia calling her a freak for 7 years Lily still loves her.

James had a full head of thick raven untamed hair that no matter what was uncontrollable. He was tall with a crooked smile that made most of the female proportion of the school swoon - all except for Lily! He was the leader of the Marauders, the most popular group in Hogwarts and was Head Boy alongside the Head Girl said Lily Evans. He is the only child of Head Auror Harold Potter and Emily Potter, Head Healer. He is very rich and spoilt, but not in a bratty way as doesn't like to brag about it, but his uncle is Prince Charles and his grandmother is the Queen, making him 4th in the line to the throne (A/N: As William and Harry aren't born yet) and royalty. Also he is the Prince of Scotland, and as he is of age (A/N: which in the muggle world is 18), he has taken his father's title. His Aunt Diana is one of his favourite people and during the holidays and when he was younger; he used to see her a lot.

James' best friend and school hottie on the other hand, was a womaniser. He had long black silky hair, like his name, Sirius Orion Black. He came from a long line of Slytherins and is the first Black in history to be sorted into Gryffindor. Last summer he ran away from home and now lives with James. Sirius has a younger brother, Regulus, that Sirius fears is a Death Eater, and is the only person in his family (that's not been blasted off the family tree) that he cares for. He had hoped Regulus would be a Gryffindor like him but, unfortunately, he was aSlytherin, Gryffindor's enemy. Sirius couldn't talk to Regulus anymore and thus hasn't spoken to him since he'd left to go to James'.

Remus John Lupin was another of the Maraunders and was very handsome too! He was a werewolf but only the Maranders and Lily knew. He had silky short brown hair and a tanned look to hi. And whilst he was very good-looking, he had never gone out with anyone as he was scared for them because of his "furry little problem". He was in love with his bestfriends fiancé (against their will) but she didn't know that. He was a pureblood, but didn't gloat about it.

Lily and her two friends were just going on about who to take to the Christmas Yule Ball when James, Remus and Sirius walked in.

"Hey Evans," James haughtily said, messing his hair up and smirking, "will you go-"

"NOO! I will not go out with you Potter! When will you get it into your thick obnoxious scull?" Lily shrieked. Lily hated James and always thought James asked her out for a joke.

"What are you doing here Sirius? Clarissa said, "Haven't you got another detention?"

"Nah! Sirius replied "but I wish I did, I'm bored." Everyone gasped and took a step away from him, as if he had a disease.

"What? Sirius asked, completely oblivious as to what he had just said.

"You, you YOU!" James shouted "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST MATE YOU IDIOT!"

"What? What are you on about James? Have you got a fever?" Sirius said worriedly, trying to feel James' forehead.

"Get off me you goody-two-shoes" James snapped at Sirius and Remus agreed.

"What did I say?" Sirius asked warily.

"You bloody said that you'd rather be in detention than here!" Remus screamed, very unlike him.

"Wait!" Lily shouted, "why don't we all read a book together?"

"Yeah!" they all said except Sirius, still grumbling.

"Of course we have to read a book. Bloody, the girls and Remus are nerds and James will do anything Lily will say," he muttered under his breath, with James giving him a warning glance.

"Right… Wait a minute Potter, do you have a relative called… HARRY POTTER?"

"No! But that sounds, well cool! Why?"

"Because there's a book here called, '_Harry Potter and thePhilosopher's Stone_-WAIT A MINIUTE! THE PUBLISHING DATE IS 1997! HOW IS THAT?"

"I dunno but let's read it," James said and they all agreed.

"I'll read first," Remus offered and took the book "Chapter 1 – The Boy Who Lived….

Please review, it gets better I swear!


End file.
